ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape (Part One)
Escape (Part One) 'is the first episode of the Pilot Season and the first episode overall of Ben 10: Hero Matrix. Episode ''The episode starts with Null Void prisoners searching for spare parts around scrapheaps of metal, with beasts rummaging through them as well. A six armed alien with two heads pulls out a device from the scrapheap and roars in triumph. The strange alien turns around and runs over to a large and well-muscled alien with tentacles called VILGAX. '''Strange Alien: "Master... I have found your device!" Vilgax: '"Well done, my friend." '''Strange Alien: '"So, Master, do I get to come with you on your journey?" 'Vilgax '(laughing): "Honestly, did you think I would bring such a pathetic excuse of a being with me on my journey?" '''Strange Alien' '(angry): '"But we had a deal, Vilgax!" '''Vilgax: '"Do you really think I care?" ''VILGAX grabs the strange alien by its throat and throws it to the ground. The '''strange alien lay motionless. VILGAX presses some buttons on the device that the strange alien had brought him and a portal opened behind him. VILGAX then crushed the device in his hands and walked into the portal, laughing.'' THEME SONG BREAK. TETRAX is talking to AZMUTH on the screen of his ship. BEN and GWEN are messing around behind him. Tetrax: '"WHAT?!?! Vilgax has escaped the Null Void? But that's impossible!" '''Azmuth: '"Obviously not, Tetrax. He must have escaped the same way Kevin Levin did. It's a good thing that Kevin is trapped in our Galvan prison, without his powers." 'Tetrax: '"Yes, but what is Vilgax planning? To retrieve the Omnitrix again? He must have like tried and failed thousands of times!" 'Azmuth: '"I believe it is something much worse than that! I believe he wants Ben Tennyson's head instead of his Omnitrix this time, Tetrax." 'Tetrax: '"Then he must be protected at all costs. The galaxy is counting on him to stop Vilgax!" 'Azmuth: '"I believe that merely protecting Ben will not save him this time. Come to Galvan Prime. If Ben is to face Vilgax, he needs extra power! Azmuth out." The screen turns off and TETRAX sighs. BEN approaches from behind him and rests his arm on the seat TETRAX is sitting on. 'Ben: '"Tell me if I'm wrong, Tetrax, but after what I heard, I'm getting the feeling that Vilgax is planning something again?" 'Tetrax: '"Yes. And it is not ''about your Omnitrix. I fear that Vilgax has far from forgotten that ever since you imprisoned him in the Null Void last year." '''Ben '(smirking): "Yeah, that was ''pretty awesome!" '''Tetrax '(standing up and speaking loudly): "This is NOT a game, Ben Tennyson! You are in serious danger now that Vilgax has escaped the Null Void!" 'Ben: '"Well, whatever he's going to throw at me this time, I'm sure I can handle it!" TETRAX sighs and sits down again, activating a computer and pressing lots of buttons. '''Tetrax: '"Prepare for takeoff. We're going to Galvan Prime." '''Gwen '(having heard what TETRAX said): "Isn't that Azmuth's home planet?" 'Tetrax: '"Correct. Ben's Omnitrix needs an update." 'Ben: '"Cool! This way I'll be able to kick Vilgax's butt even harder!" Automatic doors open and MAX walks into the room. 'Max: '"Vilgax again? I wonder why that doesn't surprise me..." 'Ben: '"Grandpa! I'm getting an upgrade for the Omnitrix!" 'Max '(imitating BEN): "Cool, that way you can kick Vilgax's butt even harder!" 'Ben: '"That's what I ''said!" ''GWEN rolls her eyes and sits down. Automatic seatbelts strap across her chest. BEN sits down opposite her and is automatically strapped in as well. MAX sits down in the seat next to TETRAX. The ship leaves the ground and flies off at lightning speed. BEN stares out of the window at all of the stars and planets they cross. 'Ben: '"Woah..." Soon, Galvan Prime can be seen and also its moon Galvan B. When the ship finally lands, BEN's and GWEN's seatbelts unstrap themselves and the four get up. A door automatically opens close to where GWEN had been sitting. The four step onto the metallic surface and AZMUTH and five other Galvans greet them. 'Azmuth '(walking up to BEN): "Ben Tennyson. I must say it isn't a pleasure to see you again." 'Ben '(in the most formal voice he could come up with):' "I'm glad you appreciate my presence so much, Azmuth." '''Tetrax: '"We'd better get going. I want the ship to be out in space as soon as possible. It would be harder for Vilgax to find us that way." Azmuth: '"I agree, Tetrax. Let's go." ''AZMUTH leaps onto a medium-sized floating cargo transporter. BEN, GWEN, MAX, and TETRAX follow, with TETRAX holding onto the edge as he didn't fit inside. While the cargo transporter left, three of the remaining five Galvans wandered off, but two stayed, looking around to see if anyone was watching. The two Galvans were called BLUKIC and DRIBA. 'Blukic: '"Do you think they'll notice us?" 'Driba: '"I highly doubt it, Blukic. Galvans are one of the smallest species in the galaxy and Tetrax's ship seems big enough. I expect we'll be able to find a hiding place somewhere." The two Galvans walked up to the ship. 'Driba: '"Any idea how to open it?" 'Blukic: '"You know, Driba, we could just do what Ben Tennyson would do." 'Driba '(sarcastically): "Oh, because you think exactly like Ben Tennyson!" BLUKIC stepped closer to the ship and hit it with his tiny fist. A green wave surrounded the ship which made BLUKIC fall over backwards. After, part of the wall of the ship began to transform into a set of stairs that led inside the ship. 'Blukic: '"See, Driba? I do ''think like Ben Tennyson!" ''DRIBA sighed and began to climb the steps, which were designed for Petrosapiens, as it ''was ''TETRAX's ship. BLUKIC followed close behind his scientist friend, and soon the two Galvans were inside the ship. 'Driba: '"This thing is huge! Nobody will find us in here!" 'Blukic: '"You'd better hope not or we'd be in BIG trouble with Azmuth..." Meanwhile, BEN, GWEN, MAX, TETRAX, and AZMUTH had already reached AZMUTH's laboratory and already had BEN's Omnitrix arm strapped up on a table. 'Ben '(bored): "So what exactly are you gonna do to it, Azmuth?" 'Azmuth '(busy turning dials and pressing buttons on the Omnitrix): "Just let me work, will you? You don't want to make a mistake, right?" 'Gwen: '"Yeah, doofus!" BEN stuck his tongue out at GWEN. 'Gwen: '"Real mature, Ben..." 'Max: '"Quiet! Both of you!" After pressing more buttons, AZMUTH finally finished with the Omnitrix. 'Azmuth: '"There! That should do it!" 'Ben: '"Sweet! So... er... What does it do?" 'Azmuth: '"It turns you into ten brand new aliens. The more variety you have when fighting Vilgax, the better." 'Ben: '"Awesome! It's hero time!" BEN presses the Omnitrix button, but nothing happens, and then the bright green turns to red. 'Ben '(frustrated): "Seriously, Omnitrix? You time out just ''when you get an awesome upgrade?" ''Suddenly, the whole lab goes red, and danger lights flash and make siren noises. 'Azmuth: '"The perimeter has been breached! Quick! Go!" 'Ben: '"Okay! Now ''it's hero time!" ''BEN, GWEN, MAX, and TETRAX exit the building to find a bunch of Galvans shooting lasers at a robot gone haywire. '' '''Gwen: '"It seems that the smartest beings in the universe can't keep their own robot controlled." BEN looks down at his Omnitrix which has finally gone green. 'Ben: '"Well, if they can't, Four Arms can!" BEN slams his hand down on the Omnitrix. ''Then, hundreds of crimson rocks began to cover his body, and then he was set on fire as all of the rocks separated. The rocks on Ben's hands and feet evaporated to form magma, and his head burst into flames. '''Heatblast: '"Heatblast? Azmuth needs to check up on the Omnitrix again, but for now, I can work with this!" HEATBLAST ran all the way over to the robot. It was just taller than him, and it was equipped with lasers and blades. 'Robot: '"Living being detected. Must destroy." 'Heatblast: '"Oh no you don't!" HEATBLAST jumped out of the way as a laser came right his way. When he landed, he fired a large ball of fire that struck the robot. However, nothing happened. 'Robot: '"Fire resistance activated. Engaging target: Pyronite." The robot raised its hand and a streak of cold water send HEATBLAST crashing into a nearby Galvan building. HEATBLAST was now put out, and transformed back into BEN. GWEN ran towards the robot. It fired lasers at her, but she jumped over them or dodged. Then, her eyes turned purple, and she sent an orb of mana energy flying in the direction of the robot's right arm, removing it from its body. 'Gwen: '"I know Ben may be a doofus, but I'm still not gonna let you hurt him!" 'Ben: '"I heard the first part, you know!" BEN looks down at his Omnitrix, which is once again green. Ben slams it down and black goo began to cover his whole body until it finally shrunk him into a ball. Then a humanoid shape came out from it, and green circuits began to form around the alien's body. 'Upgrade: '"Upgrade!" UPGRADE ran towards the robot again. The robot turned to face UPGRADE. 'Robot: '"Magnetic propulsors activated. Engaging target: Galvanic Mechamo--" Before the robot could finish, UPGRADE had leapt onto it and merged with the robot. After, lots of electrical sparks began to surround the robot, until it finally began to fall apart. UPGRADE released it and it collapsed. The Omnitrix symbol on UPGRADE's chest flashed red and UPGRADE turned into BEN. 'Ben: '"Now that's how it's done!" 'Gwen: '"Listen, dweeb, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be alive." 'Ben: '"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You shoot your silly little purple stuff while I do all the hard yet awesome work!" GWEN shook herself furiously. MAX and TETRAX appeared behind them, slowly walking towards BEN and GWEN. 'Max: '"Let's get back to Tetrax's ship. The sooner we're out in space, the better." 'Ben: '"Let Vilgax come to us! With my awesome new aliens I could easily stop him from destroying the universe." 'Tetrax: '"Too bad, Ben. We're going now." BEN sighed and he and GWEN followed MAX and TETRAX back to the ship. Back at the ship, BLUKIC and DRIBA were still finding their way around Tetrax's ship. 'Blukic: ' "Driba, I think we've seen this wall before. We're going around in circles." 'Driba: '"Yes, Blukic. Let's just find some place to hide before Ben Tennyson gets back!" 'Blukic: '"Are you sure this is a good idea anyway? Azmuth told us that it could have dangerous side-effects!" 'Driba: '"Well, Ben Tennyson wouldn't be able to fight Vilgax in his latest state. We're doing the right thing, Blukic!" BLUKIC sighed. 'Blukic: '"Driba! I can hear something!" 'Driba: '"Ben Tennyson! Quick! Hide!" The door to Tetrax's ship opened and BEN, GWEN, MAX, and TETRAX stepped inside. Max (to BEN and GWEN):' "You two get some sleep. It's been a long day." ''BEN yawned and got into his bed. GWEN go into hers which was above BEN's. Soon, MAX got into his bed and TETRAX set the ship to auto-pilot before going to sleep himself. BLUKIC and DRIBA got out of their hiding place and approached BEN. Blukic: '"Do you have the Fusion Cartridge, Driba?" '''Driba '(pulling a device out of his backpack): '"Check." ''BLUKIC jumped onto BEN's wrist. BEN moaned in his sleep. BLUKIC then turned some dials on BEN's Omnitrix and the button opened. DRIBA jumped on as well and inserted his device into the Omnitrix's empty slots. 'Driba: '"Operation completed." The next day, TETRAX's ship prepares to land on a crystal moon of Petropia. 'Ben: '"Why are going to Petropia, Grandpa?" 'Max: '"Azmuth told us that Vilgax was looking for something on this planet." 'Tetrax: '"A piece of the key to the Cosmic Gates. Behind the gates is the most amazing source of power in the Universe. Vilgax could power a doomsday device with it." 'Ben: '"Aha... So not good, then?" Category:Ben 10 Hero Matrix Category:Series Category:Episodes